Rogue
by Skywardishigh
Summary: Now a series of One shots, Skyeward. All characters belong to Marvel.
1. Rogue

Skye's feet pounded against the dry soil as she ran away from the gunfire, her breath was ragged and she felt a spell of nausea coming on. "Rookie? Where the hell are you?!" Wards deep voice bellowed through her ear piece. "Jesus! I'm just west of the church".  
Agent ward ran faster than he ever had before, even as a specialist, trained to kill the worlds deadliest criminals and creatures he was less worried then than he is now.

It was only a simple mission, at 7am Skye and Ward were dropped off in the small city of Juliaca, Peru. The orders were also simple, head to the Church in the heart of the town, the "minister" (an agent of shield) had gone rogue. They hadn't said it exactly, but Skye knew exactly what was going to happen as soon as they opened the doors to the church. They'd kill the rogue agent. Well, she wouldn't ward would. Skye wondered if she'd ever be able to pull the trigger.

"Agent Riveria! It's over, Shield knows" Ward calmly called out. The silence was sinister but it didn't last long, the sound of gunshots filled the air as Agent ward screamed at skye "Get out! Now for gods sake!" As soon as Skye was out the building Ward took aim at Riveria and fired, with one clean shot to the head and with Agents Wards perfect aim; the agent was dead. After calling clean up, Agent Ward ran out the church.

He ran towards the small figure lying on the ground, exactly where she said she'd be, West of the church. "Skye! Come on skye wake up, we've gotta go" Ward shook her gently but there was no response. This made him worried, her chest rose ever so slightly and her breath wasn't as steady as he'd like it to be. Ward didn't have time to play doctor, he gently scooped skye up and carried her over his shoulder to the awaiting helicopter, ready to take them back to the base.


	2. Stripper

It had been a few hours since their mission, Skye's petite body lay delicately on a small white bed in a makeshift hospital room on the plane. Ward was pacing up and down, his thoughts drowning out the sound of Fitz and Simmons arguing over Skye's newly found medical files like an old married couple. Why had she reacted like that? Had she been injected or poisoned? He had been trained to expect the unexpected. Agent Ward blamed himself, she wasn't ready he thought.

"She's certainly made a few trips to the hospital hasn't she?" Simmons tone was light " malnutrition from the age of 4, asthma, she's had numerous broken bones and she had her appendix removed. Why didn't Shield know any of this?"  
"Are you forgetting she's a hacker? She probably deleted herself from our files as soon as she figured out how to hack into the system" Fitz said certain that was why.  
A groan came from the small bed as Skye awoke. "Where am I?" She panicked and tried to get up "Skye don't! Stay still, you passed out on our mission" Ward said firmly.  
"What? Why?" Skye asked, her big beautiful Bambi like eyes staring up at Agent Ward almost killed him. "You had an asthma attack, the heat and stress didn't help. Would it have killed you to mention that you had asthma? God Skye you can't be so reckless!" The more he thought about it the more angry he became " I could've lost you because of a god damn asthma attack! If you had an inhaler none of this would have happened!"  
"Calm down! I'm sorry okay? I'll ask Fitzsimmons to get me one and-" "already got it" Fitz handed Skye the little blue inhaler "Coulson says if it's not on you at all times he'll get May to go all cavalry on you" Skye just sighed.

"You've certainly had quite the life haven't you?" Simmons said "I mean, how do you break your um, pelvic bone?" "Stripping" Skye's one word answer echoed through the room. "stripping?! Why the hell were you stripping?" Agent ward shouted "isn't it obvious? I was a stripper for a couple of years, I mean scamming people for their bank account shit wasn't always a real money maker so, i got talking with this guy and he offered me a job. End of story."

The image of Skye spinning around a pole wearing very, very little hit Ward like a truck.  
"I'm uh going to check how Mays doing" Ward said, his face turning scarlet.  
"But Mays just having lunch.." Fitz said "yeah well uh, maybe she needs help with that" The tall, muscular agent scurried off like a little boy.  
Fitz turned round to the two women, "Can we talk to coulson about installing a stripper pole?"

I've decided to make lots of one shots, but yes, this does carry on from the first one shot. I'm completely new to this so bear with me:(

-K

p.s did anybody else's heart sink when they saw Coulson telling Skye he was done with her on the 1x05?


	3. Free weekend

"Alright guys listen up, you all have one weekend away, I expect you back here on Monday at 9am" Coulson said as he sat down in the living room. After a small discussion about having ear pieces in at all times and tracking devices will have to be put in place for safety reasons much to Skye's annoyance. " I don't care how you get back but if I see anyone else other than yourselves on this air field I will not hesitate to kick you off this team. We clear?" A barely audible mumble of 'Yes sir' was the reply from everyone "good, enjoy your weekends"

After packing her clothes and saying goodbye, Skye left the plane and made her way to Salamanca's main train station. It had been months since Skye got so drunk she forgot what had happened the night before but that was going to change. When Ward had found out about her plans to head to Murcia and let loose he wasn't happy. "Are you stupid? Do you know how dangerous it is going to a city to 'party' alone?" He moaned "At least text me to let me know if you're safe, if I find out something's up and you haven't told me I swear to god Skye I'll drive there myself and take you back here. Got it? Good." He hadn't let Skye get a word in edge ways, it was sweet in a way Skye thought. She quickly brushed off the idea of anyone actually caring for her, he probably only cared because the team needed her CS skills.

After a long 4 hour train journey Skye had arrived at the hotel, she decided to check in with Grant.

- _Just arrived at the hotel, what are your plans for this weekend Mr. Muscle_?

- **Be careful, booked a hotel near the base, got a couple of books.**

- _Sounds fun Robot:)_

- **Sure is, watch yourself Rookie.**

Skye put her phone on the bed and headed towards the shower, tonight was going to be wild.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I should've mentioned at the start of this but all the cities are in Spain, so just to be clear the plane is based in Salamanca, Spain.

I think this is going to be another two shot! Again, I am new to this so be kind:)

-K


	4. Free weekend Part 2

By 9:30 pm, Skye had slipped on her favourite little black dress and her makeup was perfect. By 11 pm she had hit her third club. Her small body slid easily through the packed nightclub as another Spanish guy gave her what she thought was 'the eyes' this guy was hot, almost as hot as Ward. His tanned skin and dark eyes made skye take a second look. "Hey, I'm Skye" she shouted over the loud music. "Uh hello my name is Christian" his English wasn't very good but Skye didn't care he was gorgeous. Christian took Skye's hand and led her outside. "You like boat?" His accent made it hard to understand what he was saying. "Uh sure I um love boats" she replied, "that is good, I take you to party boat then" he said with a smile. Skye was a little worried but she was here to have fun and she was going to do exactly that.

The dock was only 20 minutes away, as they got off Christians motorbike (which totally ruined Skye's hair) they got straight on the large party boat. It was pristine white with two decks and a bar. Christian and Skye talked for a little while, well tried to. It turned out Christian had a boyfriend which was a bit of a bummer but her mood soon picked up when Christian told her ( in very broken English) that they were having a party on the boat soon.  
About half an hour later the party started, and Skye was pretty wasted. She'd lost count of how many body shots she'd taken off some Spanish guys body and everything was pretty blurry from then on out.

Skye woke up on top of the bar, at first she panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings but she relaxed as soon as she heard the ocean. Her head was pounding. She checked her phone and sighed in relief, she had been known to party straight on through the entire weekend "Jesus Christ, I gotta head back" it was Sunday, she'd done it again. As she moved her aching body she passed a small mirror "what the hell?" She had a back eye and her nose was pierced. "What the fuck did I do?" It was then that Skye realised she was alone on the boat but luckily it was in the dock they had left almost 2 days ago. "Shit! Grant" she unlocked her phone to find 11 voicemails, 23 texts and 16 missed calls. She decided to face the music and call him.

**"Skye?! Do you know how fucking worried i was? I was so close to getting on a flight! Are you hurt? Do you need me to come down there becau-"**

_"No grant, I'm sorry I was at a party and things got pretty wild, well I think they did I can't remember much bu-"_

**"I told you to be careful! Just make sure you head home soon okay?"**

_"Yeah I will, bye Robot"_

**"See you later Rookie"**

"Skye looked around the boat to find no one but herself there, maybe they all went home?  
A small, chubby man jumped onto the boat "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi barco? ¡fuera! Voy a llamar a la policía!" His tanned face was red with anger. "Uh me no espaniol?" Skye said.  
"¡fuera! Juro que lo haré! ¿cómo te atreves a tomar mi barco!" The little man said. Skye knew this wasn't going to end well if she just stayed on the boat. She made a run for it, she jumped off the boat into the dock ignoring the angry little mans cries. When she found a main road she hailed a little blue taxi and headed back to her hotel.

After packing all her stuff, checking out and heading to the train station she sighed, she could relax now. She'd even be back early! Skye had never been early for anything, ever. 

000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally finished it! Thank god, basically the Spanish is saying "get off my boat" "how dare you" "I'll call the police" etc.

-K


	5. A Bomb, a Strip Joint and Michael

The team had been given a small mission, Laurence Brook; a millionaire had lost it.  
The very wealthy man owned a chain of strip joints but after his wife left him for another man he began to grow cold to the world, always in his bed or at a bar drinking himself close to death every night. He decided to end it all with a bang, a rather large bang. He explained his plan to set off a bomb in his Californian strip club "Gorgeous Gals" to get back at the manager of the sleazy joint, Alan Shaw. The very man that slept with his wife in a suicide note. Laurence was found dead in a hotel room, so who would set off the bomb? This took Fitzsimmons a while to work out. After tracking some calls they came to the conclusion that the wanted hit man Ian Fall would detonate the bomb.

"The plan is as follows; Ward and Skye enter via the back entrance, Ward makes sure the coast is clear before sneaking Fitzsimmons in to deactivate the bomb, whilst Skye distracts the crowd with her ..um stripping skills, once Fitzsimmons is finished we get out. Everybody clear?" Coulson spoke clearly. Skye was the first to speak "I get to be stripper? Awesome". Ward grumbled unhappily, he didn't agree with Skye's role.

After the brief, Ward followed Coulson to his office. He had argued with Coulson that she wasn't ready but Coulson was having none of it. "Are you worried about her messing up the mission or are you just jealous of the fact she'll be dancing around a pole infront of other men? Think about it Ward." Without letting Agent Ward say anything, the older man left.

Skye and Ward were sitting in the living room of the plane waiting on Fitzsimmons. "Remember Skye, you do one dance, you don't talk to anyone and you come straight backstage okay?" Wards voice was firm. "Sir yes sir!" Skye said as she saluted him. Ward couldn't help the small smile that appeared.

Skye swung around the pole again to the beat of "Slave for you" by Britney Spears, it was cheesy but it kept them throwing dollar bills so who cared? Ward was watching her like a hawk, his face looked like it was carved out of stone.

Agent Ward was struggling, something he didn't do very often. Skye's tiny body dressed in a red lace set had him all hot and bothered. He had to admit, she was good, more than good. She could swing from the top of the pole to the bottom on one arm. If she could pull her own body weight in so many different ways on a pole she can definitely do some push ups in training. He was being overprotective but could you blame him? He knew the type of men in this club, he'd killed men like them. Criminals, stalkers etc.

After the song had finished Skye went backstage, Fitzsimmons had successfully finished deactivating the bomb and they were getting ready to leave, May and Coulson were following Ian to his hotel room to make the arrest. "Skye where are you going?" Ward asked as she slipped on a small black dressing gown. "The bar, I need a drink if that's alright with you mom" Skye quickly replied. "Fine but go straight to the van okay?!" Ward shouted after her.

"One jäger bomb please" Skye asked politely, she needed it after the stressful night she'd had. "I'll pay for it" a handsome, blonde man said as he stood next to Skye. He was at least 6ft maybe and inch or two shorter than Ward, she noticed he dressed nicely too. "Um thanks" she smiled.

What Skye didn't notice is that when she looked down to fix her dressing gown, he put a small white tablet in her drink. As they talked she felt funny, her head was a little fuzzy. She could barely remember anything he was saying 5 minutes ago all she had taken in was that his name was Michael and he liked her hair. They had only been talking for around 10 minutes when Ward called her.

_"helloooooo robot! Sup_"

**"Skye? Where the hell are you?!**"

_"Havin' a lil draaaaank with my good ol' friend Michael"_

**"God dammit Skye! How the hell can you get drunk so fast? I'm coming in to get you"**

Michael slipped his hands around her waist and hoisted her over her shoulder.  
"Hey Mikey where are we going?" Skye asked, her voice slurred.  
He didn't answer as he ran out the side door, into his car and began strapping her in, "we're going to have some fun back at my place honey" he smiled sinisterly. "But I don't want to, I want to go home! Let me go home!" Skye tried to get up but her body wouldn't do what her brain told it to.

Just as Michael went to drive away 4 shots were fired straight into his tires. It happened pretty quickly, Skye's door was opened and a pair of strong arms pulled her out and held her bridal style. She could faintly hear the sound of cuffs clicking in the background.  
Skye's entire body felt numb. "It's okay Skye you're safe now, I've got you" Ward said softly in her ear.

Skye woke up in her bunk pressed next to a big warm body, she turned round slightly to see Grant sleeping soundly next to her, one of his arms was around her waist and the other in her hair. She knew she should get up, talk to Fitzsimmons about what the hell was in her drink and see Coulson but Ward was like a magnet, a big grumpy ass magnet pulling her back into the little bubble of warmth. She knew as soon as he opened his eyes he'd stop being just Grant, he'd put on his serious face and be Agent Ward instead and for the first time ever, Skye admitted to herself that she loved both of them. So she burrowed her face in his neck and fell back into his sleeping embrace.

00000000000000000000000000000

I tried to make this one longer! Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for all the lovely comments!

-K


	6. Mcallister, a hard drive and a ballroom

**Don't hate me! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I was actually in hospital for a little while and I've been pretty busy:(**

Skye's slim waist felt entirely too fragile in wards big hands, he guided her through the beautiful ballroom. "Remember Skye, all you have to do is get friendly enough with Mcallister to get into his room and get the hard drive." Coulson said through her ear piece. "Sir yes sir!" She whispered in a deep goofy voice. Liam Mcallister. A selfish egotistical billionaire, had decided to invest into some of Russia's weaponry market. The hard drive, had a list of Americas most dangerous weapons and devices.

Wards palms began to sweat as Skye gracefully made her way towards Mcallister. He didn't agree with this mission at all, the thought of Skye alone with a guy like him made his stomach churn. His only orders were to get the car ready for a speedy exit, instead of being the entire solution he was nothing but Skye's god damn valet.

"So, what brings a beautiful girl like you here?" Mcallister's cocky voice was loud in her ear. "A friend brought me along, I'm getting tired of this scene, let's take this up to your room" Skye's heart was pounding. "My oh my! So forward Skye but I don't see why not" he said with a wink. As they entered his room he said "go ahead, make yourself at home, I'll get us a nice bottle of wine" he left the main room to go into what Skye presumed was the kitchen. She got up and searched, not very creative she thought. She found the hard drive in his laptop, she almost laughed at how stupid he really was. She took it and quickly stuffed it into her bra. "What are you doing?" The red wine was spilled across the floor, green shards of glass sparkled in the light. "Just um..enjoying the view?" Skye knew this was it. Fight or flight. She grabbed the laptop and hit him over the head but he didn't go down. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. "I don't like being lied to Skye, why don't you just be a good little girl and give me it back. Now." He sneered. "Like hell I will." She spat in his face and head butted him to hard she heard his nose crack. He stumbled back, giving Skye her chance to escape, she tried to open the door but it was locked. Panicking she made her way towards the balcony, Mcallister grabbed a large shard of the broken glass and sunk it into her shoulder. Screaming out in pain, she turned round and punched him, he removed the glass quickly and drew it down her neck, onto her collarbone. She grimaced as she gave him a swift kick to the nuts as a last attempt to escape, he went down on his knees. She looked over the balcony to see that it wasn't that high up, she was going to have to jump. She hauled herself over the balcony and prepared for the impact. As she collided with the ground her entire world went black.

Grant knew something was up, she should've been back by now. He got out of the car and as he went to walk into the main entrance he heard a small whimper. He ran towards it and soon began to make out a small figure on the ground, "Skye! What the hell happened?!" He began to take note of her injuries. Shoulder wound and neck and collarbone wounds. It was agony just looking at her. Her hands were wrapped around her head to protect it as she fell. "What the fuck where you thinking?!" He yelled. "Uh oh god, he knows Ward he caught me" she groaned. Ward panicked, she was losing a lot of blood, they had to get out of there, now. He picked His rookie up and carried her to the car her sat her in the passenger seat and got in the other side. Whilst phoning the clean up team he sped away.

After getting patched up Skye went to her room to relax. Two sharp knocks echoed through her small bunk. "Come in!" She shouts. "Hey, I uh..just wanted to make sure you were okay" Ward said as he came in and sat on her bed. "I'm fine, gotta learn to take some hits if I want to be a Shield agent" she said. "Yeah but not alone Skye, I nearly lost my damn mind waiting in that car. You should've let me stay! You shouldn't have done that mission alone Skye!" He yelled. "Well sorry for trying! I'm sorry you were worried but at least now you know how it feels! I sit there waiting for you to come back home going out of my fucking mind! It's nice to be the one in control and on the mission for a god damn change!" She screamed back. "I didn't know you felt that way" he whispered. "Skye, when I saw you, lying on the ground it made me realise something. I've never worried, or cared for someone like I do for you, I've never been so proud of someone like I am of you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "What are you trying to say grant?" She said softly looking into his deep brown eyes. "I'm in love with you Skye and I know I'm your S.O but damn it I don't want to spend another day without you, ever." His heart pounded hard against his chest. "I love you too grant, I love you so much it scares me." She replied. "You don't have to be scared" he said as he stroked her cheek. She loves him back and that's all he needs to hear.

Her lips are soft as his touch hers. It soon turns into a passionate make out session in her bed, she lay her head on his strong chest. "Hey grant?" She whispers. "Yes rookie?" He replies. "I love you." Her words make his heart soar. "I love you too baby, now get some sleep. Training starts at 0500." He kissed her forehead. "Ugh, fine but I need you to talk to Coulson about something.." She said nervously. His body tensed. "What is it?" He asks his voice gruff, ready for whatever bad news was going to come out of her sweet little mouth.

"Can you ask Coulson about that stripper pole? Fitz has been nagging me for _weeks_"

**This took me aaaaages to write, probably cause I haven't done it in a while! Sorry it took so long!**

**-K**


	7. Needed

Skye fumbled for the alarm, only to find that it was now gone from her bedside table. The loud, irritating noise made her finally open her eyes to find herself in grants room. She rolled over to see his large sleeping form, one hand wrapped around her waist and one under her. Then it all came back to her, Mcallister, the mission and of course finally telling Ward she loved him. She didn't understand why Agent Ward hadn't awoken to his usual 5am alarm but she could find it in her to care. So, with that in mind she reached over his gorgeous body and turned it off. Falling back into a deep sleep.

Grant woke up to the smell of Skye's shampoo, apple of course. It amazed him, how much he could care about just one person. He knew her like the back of his hand. She was his impression of perfect. Her sarcasm, untidiness, he loved everything about her. There really is a thin line between love and hate, he thought. He can't fathom a world without her, not now. Not ever. The urge to protect her from anything that was a possible threat was overwhelming. Grant had always been protective of the ones he loved. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that this was his family, his amazing, dangerous little family and he loved each and every one of them. He looked over at his clock to see that he'd slept in. It was now 7am, he knew he should've got up and went for a workout but just one look at his rookies face and he knew he was staying put. As much as she needs him to protect her, he needs her too. He knows he wouldn't have made it out of Russia alive if it wasn't for her and Simmons. She's got his back as much as he's got hers. He knows she's got a lot of secrets, a lot of stories to tell but he won't push. She'll tell him in her own time. He lay back down and stroked her hair. Yeah, he can _definitely_ wait.

**I know it's short, I just felt like writing some fluff! Hope you like it!**

**-K**


	8. A Restaurant, Fitzsimmons and a Dog

Skye and Grant pulled up in his SUV right outside the restaurant, _of course grant would try and get a good space, it was grant for crying out loud. _Coulson had given them some time off and Fitzsimmons had asked them to double date at a restaurant near by. Ward was a little reluctant, he wasn't ashamed to admit he was selfish when it came to Skye. He liked having his tiny hacker all to himself. Sue him. It was in his nature to be a little over protective (Skye says he's possessive but he refuses to believe that) but nothing matters more to him than her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they entered the restaurant and headed straight for the table Jemma and Fitz were sitting at. "Hello fellow agents! How has your day been?" Jemma politely asked. "Shh! You can't say A-G-E-N-T in public!" Fitz said in his strong Scottish accent. "Oh but you can spell it? Did you take a stupidity pill or something?" Jemma retorted. Skye and and Ward sighed as they began arguing, again. "Okay guys! Stop arguing god! SHUT UP!" Skye's face was red with anger. "I just wanted to have a simple meal and all I've heard in the last 20 minutes is British screaming so shut the fuck up" Skye folded her arms and leaned back. Fitzsimmons at least had the decency to blush as the waiter came back to take there order.

Half way through his ravioli, Ward noticed a suspicious looking man, being an agent he was always on high alert but with Skye around it seemed like she made him go into what she called "crazy-psycho-overprotective-grant-mode". He was at least in his 30's, dark suit and and short black hair. Yeah okay, he looked like a regular guy but he was staring at Skye, not even a glance but an actual stare. Grant felt the anger and panic rise within him, how does he know Skye? Is he dangerous?. The man got up to go to bathroom and grant followed, leaving the table without a word.

"Where's Ward off to?" Fitz asked after he left. "Probably the bathroom" Skye replied. Fitz just nodded as he scoffed down his meal. The silence began to get a little awkward so Jemma decided that a little science would do the trick. "Hey! Did you know that if you put pepper into a glass of vodka and add a lemon it goes green?" Without waiting for a response Jemma had picked up her vodka cranberry and grabbed the pepper. She then stole a slice of lemon from fitz's drink. As she watched the pepper fizz inside the glass Jemma remembered something, it was salt that made it turn green. Pepper exploded. "I think I may have made a small miscalculation..." "What do you mean?" Skye asked. "I uh, I mean that you should probably duck under our table" with that being said, Jemma Fitz and Skye ducked under the table, just in time. The glass exploded, sending shards everywhere, one woman was so startled she fell into the statue by the glass window. The massive window shattered but that wasn't the end of the awful disaster, a dog ran through the window and began knocking everything over, tables, chairs and people. "Am I dreaming?" Skye said.

Ward walked out of the bathroom to an absolute disaster. Tables and chairs everywhere, a dog (where did that come from?) and a smashed window. He walked straight over to his groups guilty faces. "What the hell did you guys do?" He asked. "I uh decided to do a little science experiment and it went wrong" Jemma said quietly. Ward sighed, he couldn't take these guys anywhere. He grabbed Skye's hand, "well come one then, we should get outta here" they walked out the restaurant as fast as they could without being noticed. As Ward reversed out of the parking space, one hand on the wheel one rubbing Skye's leg, he wondered if anybody would find the guy in the bathroom. Maybe he could squeeze out of the handcuffs? Or maybe he'd have to stay in there for a little while. He chuckled at that. So maybe he was a little overprotective,_ sue him_.

**That pepper things totally not true! Just made it up, i hope you all like it! Thank you StarksLittleGirl for requesting this!**

**-K**


End file.
